


Little Rabbit

by Gotten



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Animal Traits, Experimentation, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotten/pseuds/Gotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout has been kidnapped by the enemy BLU Medic and subjected to an experiment which results in him developing rabbit like traits and characteristics. Scout and the other team members will have to help him learn how to handle these new changes and discover if a reversal is possible. (Scout and Sniper initially but will later evolve to include Spy) numerous other pairings will be mentioned inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A snared hare

After a day of unfortunate string of losses RED had made its way home to drink and sleep off the bad luck plaguing them for the next days battle it wasn't until the next morning when they were all waiting inside of the respawn room for battle that it was realized they were missing a member of the team.

 

“Oi, where is the lil Gremlin?” Sniper said as he looked down to finish screwing on the new muzzle for his sniper rifle. The rest of the team braced themselves for the impending shout from their self appointed leader, Soldier. “No doubt the lazy maggot is sleeping inside of his no good hippie inducing bed, causing him to turn from the true path of an active and American Soldier! I’m going to go down there and have him remove himself from it immediately!” All excluding Spy, Pyro and Medic gave a sympathetic whince from the thought of what will happen next, each having themself received a similar lecture from the Soldier once and only once ensuring it wouldn't happen again, the others having avoided this with their unusual sleeping schedules. So it came to be of some surprise when only ten minutes later Soldier returned alone.

 

 

“He wasn't in his quarters.” Grumbling of insubordination Soldier began to arm himself for the upcoming battle sending off clear warning signs to leave him be, until he could turn some of his rage out on the BLUs by his threateningly harsh grip on his rocket launcher, and numerous profanities within his muttering.

 

It was the final battle for the day and there was still no appearance from the loud mouthed Scout, despite his aloof actions Sniper was beginning to get worried since scanning the entire field for the thirtieth time had resulted the same as the first, with no sign of Scout. With the battle being a bomb cart style fight Scout was crucial if they were to win and the results were reflecting their necessity for the speedster. He released a breath when the Announcers voice hissed through the air from the intercoms, as she mentioned the REDs loss. Grabbing his gun he headed back to the base, to put up his weapon for the day and prepare for the weekend. They had been fighting for some time and with the last set of losses were now at a tie this meant a break for both teams since the Announcer normally calls off the rest of the battles for a week or two so she could analyze the battle statistics and make alterations in their pay depending on their work ability.  
As the Sniper entered the respawn room he noticed the restrained anger in the Spys eyes, and the tense position betraying a calm and collected visage on his masked face, turning towards him Spy opened his mouth and spoke to him tensely saying “Sniper, would you kindly wait here in the respawn room. I have an announcement I need to make to the team and it would be helpful if I only have make it once”.

  
Cautiously Sniper headed towards one of the seats in the room and sat down, he held no thought that this news would be positive for anyone on the team. He watched as everyone either walked into or respawned inside the room having achieved a last minute death on the field, and sat at one of the remaining chairs. Once the last member of the team Demoman respawned inside having been caught by a recoiled bomb he began to speak. “Gentlemen, I am certain you have noticed the disappearance of Scout this morning and his non-reappearance in the battles today.” “Damn, right the lazy magg-” Soldier was silenced from the continuation of his rant by the glare he received from Spy and the butterfly knife aimed at him narrowly avoiding him and striking the wall behind him. “As I was saying, the reason for Scouts disappearance is that he had been kidnapped during the night by the BLU Medic for some type of experimentation. I discovered this when searching the enemy base and discovering some paper work describing his plans for Scout. I have some of the work he had created to base his plans from, that I had taken from his office. I’m certain you understand Medic the full implications on the effects these plans can have on anyone.” He reached inside his jacket and pulled out a crisp sheet of paper and held it towards the Medic. Re Adjusting his glasses Medic began to read the paper and as he continued to read further his once sadistic smile began to wane until he returned the paper to Spy with a look of disgust on his face. Now whatever was on that paper Sniper was certain was beyond cruel if a man who could happily disembowel, maim and implement his own forms of torture on someone become disgusted by what was merely written on a sheet of paper.  
“Mein Gott, I believe we should have a plan made to rescue Herr Scout from there as quickly as possible.”  
Sniper was struck by a deep sense of worry and fear for Scout and he knew if he was a more religious man would have probably struck up a prayer for him.

 

 

Scout pov:  
Groaning he attempts to feel his aching head, but halts once he realizes his limbs and neck are restrained to a gurney by leather bindings. Despite the cotton mouth he opens his mouth to begin shouting for Medic to untie him when he notices all the BLU property surrounding him. Panicking he tests the leather trying to break out before any of the BLU’s enter or even worse their sadistic two bit doctor, his favorite remark to make as he speeds past them on the battlefield. He takes a nervous gulp realizing he may not get to make any more of those. He could be losing his tongue soon so talking on the battlefield may not be possible any more.

  
“Hey, let me out of here! If you do it now I promise to go easy on you all!” He always hated silence, had to fill it with something a word, some music, even fingers drumming on the wall, anything to break up the thought he may be left alone somewhere, forgotten and left to rot. He stopped shouting for a moment when he heard the sharp click of a Medics boots click across the tiled floor. “Hey, hey, hey, what took ya so long! You made those good looking girls who drape around the awesome hero, me, wait two, no three hours. I’m going to have t-” A sock was roughly shoved into his mouth stifling the rant. “Scout, it was barely a minute that you had to wait from the start of your incessant rant to the, end. If I knew you were so excited to begin though I would have been here when you were waking up, unfortunately I had to prepare the machines for the more difficult stages of the experiment.” As he spoke he leaned over and stared at Scout with a crazed and wolfish smile across his face. Scouts eyes widened and he began to attempt to slightly bring his head into his chest in the hopes of escaping this mad mans gaze. “Well, Scout with you looking like that the term rabbit suits you quite well. All hunched up and quivering like a frightened kleine Haare. Fitting for what will be happening next.” Turning to his small table filled with surgical instruments he continues his rant. “You are going to be grateful for that sock soon enough junge, I’m going to have to break, quite literally every bone in your body if this procedure is to be successful when I done with the first phase, and as much as I wish to hear those delightful screams of yours the chances of you biting off your own tongue and choking from the blood will be quite high since this is going to be very painful, and I’m not the type to waste sedatives.” Chuckling he turns back with a marker in hand, “Now don’t move to much the marker demonstrates where the bones should break, and you don’t want me to make some type of mistake and accidentally break the same bone twice.” Grinning widely he firmly holds down Scout as he begins to panic and writhe against the bindings trying desperately to get free. “Now then, lets begin the operation.”


	2. Phase one of fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I'm going to let you readers know a few things I've decided on this: I'm going to try to get at least one chapter uploaded a month on this story, controversial to the first statement I'm not letting you guys know everything that Scout will be going through with his rabbit like additions I'm aiming to surprise on that, I will put a warning in if I think readers may be against something or sensitive on the topic, and I have plans to keep Scout with the BLU's for at least a few more chapters.  
> Next thing is the first person to succesfully spot the most sarcastic sentence I have in here gets a prize, of some story in TF2 with a chosen character pairing.

Groaning Scout awoke, blearily squinting from the onslaught of bright florescent light he attempting to cover his eyes. A sudden wave of pain ran up from his arm causing him to try and look down his neck began to resonate with the pain from his arm at the movement. Groaning he settled back down as his body seemed to rebel against him and torture him with thudding pain in practically every section of his body. Memory flooding back to him at the thought of torture he remembered what had happened last night, bits and pieces flew through as he remembered the numerous faints from the massive amount of pain caused by the mad BLU Medic.

 

_Alright, I can get out of this. I just have to get up and get to that medi-gun, are Doc has one so this dope should to. All I got a do is get it, use it, and boom baby I'm back. I'll beat that Schmuck of a Doctor to a pulp of a pulp then the rest of the BLUs' heck Mrs. Pauling will be so impressed she'll even bring it up to that Admistrabitch. Ha, that's brilliant, of course it is since it came from brilliance itself, anything I do is! Now then back to the plan. That hag Helen will be so amazed she'll double, no triple my pay, and then Mom will dump that Bastard BLU Spy, whats his name again? She told me it once something snobbish and girly, probably like are own Spys' is even though he is on some miniscule level better since the standards for RED wouldn't accept a wannabe spy either way they're both assholes but because he is working for RED he is slightly less of an ass._

 

The slamming of a door, along with the jovial humming broke him from his thoughts and ingenious planning session. His muscles constricting causing him to hiss through his teeth from the pain, alerting the other man of his conscious state. The BLU Spy leaned over into his line of sight from where he was laying on the same operating table as the night before, he held no doubt that the only real change was the new addition of blood stains set into the infernal thing.

"Bonjour." Spy said grinning down at him, Scout wished he could punch the ass, but only sent him a glare of pure loathing and hatred. 

"Is that anyway to greet your savior? After all I have something I know you most certainly want. Although I do admit compared to your incessant whining this new childish silent treatment is preferable." 

Grinding his teeth from rage, he decided to ignore the jab on his age and focused curiously on what the spy was offering.

"Saviour my ass, you just came here to gloat you pompous dick." After spitting out the comeback Scout forced himself to bite his cheek from another spasm of pain ripping through him.

"Ah, and the silence ends. No matter how often I see you or your mother I can not even begin to ponder how you could be related to her, she is to kind, asking me to help you, and smart, curious how she discovered your imprisonment so quickly, if it weren't for how I know her so well I would have thought she was on the team herself. She asked me to at least give you some type of sedative or the other since, as I'm sure you know you won't be getting any from our doctor." Before Scout could respond Spy opened his jacket and pulled out from inside a bottle and a needle, plunged the point inside and filled it with the clear liquid, and pierced the Scouts neck.

Yelping Scout tried to pull away from the needle.

"Ya ass, leave my Ma out of this, or I'll beat your head in after I finish with your fucking psycho of a quack, ya know what never mind I'll beat your head in anyway so maybe you'll  learn to stay away from her."

"I should have just left you to deal with the pain, and said to your mother that the doctor was watching you to closely for me to help you, either way this is the most help you'll ever get from me, I'm not having my job at risk when respawn will take care of things, if the doctor goes to far." Leaning out of Scouts sight again he heard the sound of his steps receding back out of the room.


	3. Hopping down the bunny trail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya so scheduling kinda got destroyed, to be fair though I ended up with a LOT of problems preventing me from writing this and when I did write the chapter it got erased and I had to rewrite it. I also planned out some future chapters, and while he may get out a bit quick but I'm not done with this section and am saving some key points for later.  
> Also what do you think of this fic idea of a Superhero/villain TF2 au with Scout finding out about some superpowers and must choose between villain and hero teams? But with a LOT more sex then this work and a bunch of Scout/ pairings.

 Thump,thump,thump, the rhythmic thumping of his heart was only matched by the falls of his feet as they hit the dry desert ground, this was his favorite part about living in the Badlands. No buildings, no traffic, not even concrete sidewalk to follow only endless desert. He loved it, he didn't have to think about changing his path to reach anywhere like in Boston, or slow down from a busy area of traffic, he got to pick where his feet tread and it filled him with joy as he wandered his own aimless path.

He had been running for some time as the sun had been setting it's rays warming his back, when he heard a wolfs' howl carried to him from the wind it held a pitch that caused a shiver to fear running down his back as its' intention of pain and mayhem it wished to create. He turned in a arc back to the base hoping to return before the beast could catch his scent or spot him as he ran hunting for something to sate it. In the distance he managed to see the outline of the base in the horizon as the last few rays of sun flitted across, when another howl was released this ones intentions were clear immediately it was a hunting howl and from how close it sounded, he was the prey. He hoped to get inside before it could reach him however as he turned over his shoulder to look around he spotted a massive wolf leaping down one of the sand dunes, its eyes locked onto him.

He knew that if he didn't make it all that would be left of him by tomorrow would be some chewed up bones. He forced himself to increase the speed ignoring the burning feeling in his legs and lungs. He'd slow down once he didn't have to worry about being dog food, after this thought he looked around for the animal planning to start sprinting for the entire journey back if it was to close, his lungs could breathe all the air they wanted when he was telling everyone how he won against the beast by the bonfire with a beer he'd eventually manage to convince Sniper to give him, underage his ass he was 23 for gods sake more than old enough to have a beer without asking him like he was his parent or something. Sniper was weird like that but it did have a few perks with it when he may have needed someone to help out with the chores you'd think that they'd all be capable of doing their own stinking laundry but the only people who seemed to know how where him, Spy, and Sniper.

He learned it when he was young and his Mom would be out late working to feed him and the rest of his family so they all split up the work in the house help her out and with him being the youngest he couldn't have done cooking or anything dangerous so they dumped him in the back with all the clothes and taught him how to sort the stuff and properly clean 'em. Spy refused to do it since his clothes had to go to a tailor and being the fancy prick he is had nothing to put in the pile so he saw no reason to do it. Sniper though helped out a lot he knew some ways to get all the blood out since he once went out hunting back in the outback and made some rookie mistake thing about not draining the thing of blood before he tried to cut it up and ended up getting coated in the stuff. He got home, and his Mom took one look at him and told him he was doing his own laundry from then on. 

Snapping out of the reverie he looked back where he first saw the beast, he didn't see it all though there were some paw prints as he followed the trail with his eyes he saw that it was leading to him. Almost comically he could feel his eyes widen when he saw how close the massive thing was it easily weighed over a two hundred pounds and looked like it could give those Russian bears Heavy had a run for their money. 

Deciding it was time to sprint before it decided to try for a taste he forced all the remaining energy he had into his legs, hoping to put some distance between him and the steadily closing wolf on him. It had grey fur that was almost blue tinged, with bright blue eyes that would have been seen as pretty if it wasn't for the rabid hunger visible inside of them.

"Shit." He had forgotten about the massive sand dune that he had to climb up every time he returned from a run on this path, and how often he'd lose his footing on the damned thing to fall back down to the bottom, sore and sandy. Turning and trying to find a different path was impossible with the beast behind him, growing steadily closer and despite the size if he managed to get up it, it would be the fastest way up and every second was needed if he was going to get in reach of the base's defenses. 

"Alright, let's do this ya mutt! Try and keep up!" He yelled as he put his first step on the steep dune, hurtling forward and not giving a chance for his momentum to turn and pull him backwards instead of forward. He could feel the ache in his lungs as he ran, breathing despite the pain in his ribs from each heaving breath. Every step forward he could feel gravity tugging at his back, as each move forward felt almost vertical almost like he was climbing a ladder, as he could feel the sand shifting below his feet as he dug it into the dune, hurrying to take each step forward before the sand would fall back and cause him to lose his balance. 

He could see the top of the dune and the sun was fading fast as shadows were creeping across the land and his shoes would disappear inside of a black void where the sand was scattered with the footholds he made with every step. He dug his toes into the hill and jumped forward hoping to get above the hill before the dune blocked all of the sun and he would be stepping forward blind and it would be almost certain that he would lose his grip. As he placed his foot down the sand started to stream down, realizing he had forgotten to angle his foot more inside of the hill to dig inside and now he had lost an important foothold to support his weight as he moved forward. He clenched his hands into fists as he resisted the urge to grab the dune with his hands since it would only unsettle more of the sand and turn his already unstable foothold into a precipice towards a painful death. Gritting his teeth he instead raised his left leg and punted the dune attempting to wedge himself in it as the sand began to rain on him caused by his right foot finally losing the last semblance of a foothold, the remnants streaming towards the bottom of the dune. 

He panted as he regained his breath, holding his body rigid to try and keep as much of the sand there as possible, as he waited for it to settle enough to move forward and the current  of sand to abate. When the sand falling on his head was only a few grains he finally began to climb up.

Shaking his head in an attempt to dislodge the sand coating his head he heard a dark growl only a few feet below, panic seized him as adrenaline flooded through his system and his thoughts scattered in the primal urge to flee. He began to tear at the dune with his hands hoping to hoist himself up and away from the hungry maw, that was inches away from taking a bite of him. The sand collapsing quicker then he could move, began to slowly pull him back and as he tried to grab on to the side of the dune it had developed to the point that he was already falling backwards as any grip he had was lost within the massive flow of sand.

He hit the ground hard as all the breath was forced out of him from the fall, he looked up to see the wolf a few feet away and about to pounce on him. Unable to look away as it came closer preparing to pounce, he could feel his lungs desperately trying to heave in air inside of his lungs so he could get up and run. It wasn't enough he knew even if he could get back up their would be no way he could outrun the beast and that it would catch him. It jumped and as he stared inside of its open maw closing his eyes only when it was moments from reaching him to tear out his throat.

He woke up in the medbay with his chest heaving as he gratefully sucked in the air that had been forced out in the dream. He could feel the cold sweat sticking to the numerous bandages covering his entire body and the disgusting feeling from where it had mixed with the blood. The morphine must have knocked him out, he was always weak to drugs since he never took any not even when he was sick with the flu he believed in toughing it out, even when his mom would spend some of her hard earned cash on medicine for him he'd just sell it to someone looking for a high of some kind and return the cash to her. 

He heard the adjoining door open as the Medic left his sleeping quarters and walked over to him, "Hey doc, am I going to be locked in this fucking chair forever cause that's not going to work when I-" the medic grabbed his jaw and pulled him forward to then start inspecting his face with a clinical facial expression. "Hm, no regression from severe pain and trauma that's good, then we can continue to the final phase of the experiment." managing to wrench his head back and out of his grip a look of confusion spread across his face "Severe pain and trauma, that's all you have to say you broke every fucking bone in my body I ended up being knocked out by the pain cause you decided the best place to start was my fucking legs!" Shit his legs, he could feel the color drain from his face as the realization of what that meant kicked in, he'd get fired from Teufort if he couldn't run, they'd probably send someone to erase him figuring he wouldn't be able to keep quiet about it all despite how it'd mean a life sentence in prison if anyone ever actually heard of him killing nine other men repeatedly, or a padded cell for that last bit. His ma had enough trouble with paying the rent and getting some of his brothers through their last years of college as it is. But the worst bit would mean leaving her alone with the fucking Spy from them erasing him. The laughter from the medic who probably enjoyed seeing his realization jolted him from his depressing thoughts. "If I get to do one more thing before I die, it's going to be ripping your throat out with my teeth." A threatening smile was given back as he wrote down something on the clipboard. "What are you writing about, you bastard? How you're enjoying the view and wish you had a body like this? Or maybe about how I fucked your mother and how you wish it was you instead and your writing some porn about me giving it to you?" that got a reaction he was looking for. He put down the clipboard and stiffly walked over to stop a few inches away from him "Oh, just some factors for the experiment your blacked out memories from last night it seems? The severe craving for attention? And the remarkably slow intelligence." as spoke his smile only became wider revealing more of his teeth which reminded him of the wolf in his nightmare and caused the hairs on the back of his neck to rise. The medic had turned around and grabbed a large syringe which he began filling with a test tube, and then held up to the medigun causing it to glow ominously from absorbing some of the fumes. "Now I hope you appreciate the effort I went through to create this scientific break through because I worked tirelessly on the formula to make sure you wouldn't have any major negative effects." Before he could respond however the medic plunged the syringe into his neck and empty it into his neck causing a hiss to escape from Scout before he moved over to the stool nearby and sat down observing him. "What are you waiting for bastard?! For me to start growing feathers and turn into one of your dumb birds?!" The reactions he expected from the Medic were anger, and annoyance from insulting his stupid pets what he hadn't expected was for him to start chuckling at him like he cracked some shitty joke! "Close kleine Hase! I expect you to gain some of the traits of a rabbit!" Disbelief was clear on Scouts face and despite the confusion going on in his mind he some how managed to respond "You're going to turn me into a floppy eared, carrot eating pet?" "No Scout I'm going to give you the select traits of one, the advanced hearing, fast movement, and great leaping ability! And knowing you Scouts an improved understanding of socializing. Now I'd suggest bracing yourself as I had to strengthen the serum to combat your bodies initial response even with the immune suppressors you've been on so the results should be similar to some poisons. It should begin any second now."  Almost perfectly just as he had finished speaking a intense migraine began and he found the lights in the room far to harsh, causing him to look down in a futile attempt to dim them. Nausea began to claw up his throat causing a groan to escape in response, it was like he had snuck into Demomans, Heavys, and even Engineers secret stash of alcohol and chugged the entire stock, and was waking up to the worst hang over of mankind. The Medics snickering was so loud it felt like he was right next to him and shouting instead of laughing at his misery. "I hope you're prepared for a long night kleine Hase the effects aren't going to pass until we're well into tomorrow and by then we'll be repeating the process for the next dose."


End file.
